


The baker.

by Snake-house (CallmeKitten)



Series: Marvel Reader-Inserts [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, he/hm pronouns used for reader, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/Snake-house
Summary: Tony fancies himself a matchmaker, at least he does once he gets you and Bruce together. But really, it was just a coincidence.Plus, it would be hard for Bruce not to fall in love with the baker behind the counter.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Reader, Bruce Banner/Reader
Series: Marvel Reader-Inserts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613137
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	The baker.

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: only slight sexual themes towards the end  
> he/him pronouns used for reader  
> **i pretty much ignore most of the events after the avengers b/c it's so jumbled and hard to keep the timeline correct, so nothing of that sort will be addressed in this fic (i am not sorry about this lol)  
> **reader is chubby in this fic  
> **bruce is around his canon age ~45-50 and reader is in their early-to-mid 30s  
> **probs ooc....

"Hey, Bruce buddy," Tony started as soon as he spotted the man walking into his lab, "Can you go pick up my order from that bakery I always go to? It's less than a block away, I'll let you get whatever you want." 

Bruce sighed, he thought he was being summoned by Tony for a more important reason. Not to be an errand boy. 

"Are you that busy that you had to call me from my lab? I could have been in the middle of something," He exasperated, already sliding his arms into his light jacket. 

"Yes, I am that busy," Tony said with a roll of his eyes, "If I move my left hand, there is a 50-50 chance that this will combust, so...." He drawled, smiling brightly as he noticed Bruce already gave in. 

"Fine, whatever, what am I picking up and where?" The brunet asked without trying to hide the irritation in his voice. He didn't sleep well last night. 

"Awesome, Just ask for the order under 'Tony' and it should be ready. Like I said," Tony paused only momentarily to reach for his blow torch and switch it on and continued his work, "It's less than a block away, it's called 'HunnyBunny Bakery' if you wanted to look up directions but it shouldn't be too hard to get to. I'll have JARVIS call to let them know you're getting something too." 

"Yeah yeah, have fun tinkering." 

\- - 

It wasn't hard at all to find the little bakery. He was there in five minutes max.

The loopy white lettering of the sign stood out against the dark buildings that surrounded it. 

A tiny tinkling sound added to his arrival as he stepped in the shop, and the avenger was immediately assaulted by the different tempting scents of the treats in the display case. If the goods tasted as good as they smelled, he might actually take Tony on getting something. 

"Hello!" A soft masculine voice called from the counter, "Welcome, can I get you anything?" 

As Bruce drug his eyes from the cakes and muffins he met your startling vivid [color] eyes. 

The man behind the counter that greeted him looked otherworldly. His smooth skin and [curly/wavy/straight] [color] hair made his eyes shine and stand out even more than they should. He was pretty, well, more like beautiful if Bruce was being honest with himself. The man looked far too young and it made Bruce feel like a creep for thinking the man attractive. 

With a quick glance at the name tag, '[Name]' was your name, he cleared his throat and spoke up, "I'm here to pick up an order for Tony?" 

Recognition crossed your eyes and you nodded, "Right, he said that he was sending someone over," you muttered mainly to yourself, "Lacy is finishing up his order in the back since he insisted on fresh muffins. Is there anything I can get you, sir? Tony said that you would be adding to the order." 

Bruce wasn't sure what to think of the familiarity you spoke about Tony, but let it slide as he eyes the dessert case once more, "Well... do you have anything that you would recommend?"

You slid over to where the treats were and furrowed your brows a bit as you thought, a look that made Bruce ignore due to how awkward it made him feel because he thought it was cute. 

"Right now, the passion fruit tart is my favorite. It's sweet but with a hint of sour, that really makes the taste. It's made with real passion fruit as well," You said as you pointed to a yellow filled tart with a dollop of whipped cream on top. 

It looked simple, but for some reason, he really wanted to please you, "I'll try a slice of that then," Bruce agreed readily, "Do you serve drinks?" 

You smiled brightly and nodded to a sign behind you, "We only really do a few coffees and teas, or infused water if you would prefer," You said as you took the tart from the case to slice and package. But you paused, "I'm sorry, I just assumed you wanted this to-go since you are also picking up Tony's order." You trailed offed unsurely. 

"Yes, sorry, it is to-go," The brunet said quickly, "Do you have chai tea?"

"We do, would you like that hot or cold?" You asked as he carefully placing the tart in a triangle-shaped red box. 

"Hot, please." 

"Ah ok, I shall make that right now for you," You said as you placed the tart on the counter between the two of you before going to make his tea. 

In less than three minutes, you were placing the tart box on top of the other treats Tony ordered before giving the bag and tea to Bruce. 

"There you go, one dozen chocolate muffins, one dozen blueberry muffins, and a slice of passion fruit tart," You said as you also handed Bruce his tea, "If that is all, Tony already paid for everything," You said, trailing off slightly. 

"Right, uh thank you," Bruce said a bit awkwardly, "Have a good day." 

You smiled brightly at the male, not at all being put off by his odd behavior, "You're very welcome, have a great day too! Visit again soon." 

With that, the scientist left the bakery, not quite sure what to make of you. 

\- - 

When Bruce returned to the tower, he was surprised to see Tony waiting in the kitchen for him, or at least it seemed like he was waiting for Bruce because he jumped to his feet when he walked out of the elevator. 

"Gimme the goodies," Tony demanded, taking the bag of treats from his friend, "What did you end up getting?" He asked, taking out the boxes, and as soon as he found the blueberry muffins, he sunk his teeth into one with a moan of delight. 

"Passion fruit tart," Bruce said taking the box with his dessert in it, "It's what [Name], the guy at the counter, recommended." 

"Oh nice, I haven't tried that yet, must be something new he has made," Tony mused, brushing a few stray crumbs from his mustache. 

Bruce played with his fork for a moment, unsure how to go about his question. He ended up just going for it, "How come you and him seem so friendly?" He tried to curb the enthusiasm in his voice by shoving a bit of tart in his mouth. 

"He used to work for me, he was a secretary on the first floor," Tony easily explained, "He kind of helped me up to my rooms after one of my bad drunken nights right after this place was built, so none of the employees were used to my escapades and didn't know what to do. But [Name] did apparently. He ended up staying the night to watch over me, made me breakfast and everything," Tony smiled at the memory, "He was appalled when I asked what he wanted for compensation for being my babysitter for the night. Even the next day he went to work and never said a thing to the press or anything. It was weird and after I finally got him to talk to me outside of work, we hit it off, like he was a long-lost little brother." 

"Hm," Bruce mused, secretly incredibly glad that he only saw you as a brother, "And now he owns a bakery?" 

Tony nodded, "That's why he took the job in the first place, he was saving to start up the bakery. When I found out, I bought the building he wanted and gave it to him," He said with a shrug, "He was horrified and offended, but he eventually gave in and thanked me for my wonderful deed. He still tries to give the muffins to me for free, but I still pay him, because I'm the billionaire and I can do what I want with it." 

Bruce couldn't help but chuckle at that. He could easily see Tony doing something like that, especially if he cared about you. 

"Why do you ask about him?" Tony asked, now smirking as Bruce tensed. 

"No reason." 

"That's a lie, come on, tell me! We're supposed to be bros! Bros tell each other these things," The brunet eyes lit up as he noticed a subtle blush on Bruce's face, "Ah, so that's it?" 

"What are you talking about?" The doctor snapped defensively. 

"[Name]'s cute, isn't he?" Tony mused with a grin, "That's what it is, right? You wanted to make sure there was nothing between us to see if you had a shot? You should have just said something! I can hook the two of you up if you'd like," Tony said, already taking out his phone to search for your number. 

"No! Don't do that!" Bruce exclaimed, hands shooting out grab at Tony's phone.

"Yes!" Tony said as he easily avoided Bruce's hands, "I know for a fact he's into guys and that he would at least give you a chance. But if you guys end up getting married, I demand to be your man." 

"Tony!" Bruce growled in warning, but he soon realized as the brunet's hands started tapping away on his phone that he lost. Plus he supposed that being around the man for so long made him immune to his warnings. 

There was no stopping Tony now. He was hell-bent on now setting Bruce up with you. He was doomed. 

\- 

And that is how Bruce ended up being wrangled into a pair of nice slacks and a button up, waiting for you to show up at the restaurant that Tony made reservations at for the two of you. 

Tony assured Bruce just about a million times that you were more than enthusiastic when you found out that he was interested in a date, but it didn't help Bruce one bit. 

He was worried that something would go horribly wrong, or that you would hate him. There was also the nagging voice in his head about how you would be disgusted when you found out who he was and what always lurked beneath the surface. 

But his mind was wiped clean of those thoughts as he watched you walk up in a pristine [color] button up that made your [color] eyes stand out. You looked stunning. When you walked up and gave him a shy smile, Bruce was easily charmed by the nervousness coming off of you, as he fell the same, and the fact you looked so out of your comfort zone standing in front of the bit expensive restaurant. 

"Hi," You said, "It's good to see you again, though I wasn't expected to get asked out by you through Tony Stark, I do find it cute though," You couldn't help but add with a teasing tone. 

Bruce flushed and scratched the back of his head, "It's good to see you too, and I'm sorry about that. I couldn't stop Tony as soon as I started asking questions about you," He admitted, "Want to head in?" 

You nodded, "Lead the way." 

With that, Bruce guided you inside the restaurant with his hand resting comfortably at the small of your back. 

"Name?" The hostess said as you both walked up.

"Banner," Bruce replied easily.

The woman quickly scanned the list before her before grabbing two menus and asking for the two of you to follow her to your table with a smile. 

"Your waiter for this evening is Cas, he will be with you gentlemen shortly," She said as soon as you both were seated. 

"Thank you," You told her as she left, looking down at your menu and going to the drink section. 

You lapsed into a comfortable silence as you ordered and waited for your drinks a few minutes later. Both you and Bruce seemed unsure of what to talk about or who should start talking first. 

This restaurant was too fancy for both of your likings and you could tell Bruce was as slightly as uncomfortable as you were. 

"So," You trailed off, feeling yourself heat at how awkward you sounded, "You asked Tony about me?" 

Bruce chuckled and nodded, "Uh, yeah, I did. I sort of asked what kind of relationship the two of you had, because you seemed friendly with each other. I wasn't about to try to ask you out if you were in a relationship, whether it be Tony or not." Bruce was surprised at how easy it was to explain his embarrassment with you, "As soon as he caught on to what I was doing, he pulled out his phone and started texting you." 

You laughed lightly at the explanation, "What would you have done if Tony never texted me?" 

"I would have made every and any excuse to visit your bakery to try to get to know you," The brunet said immediately. That was what he was planning before he got back to the tower. 

"Awe, that's really sweet," You cooed with a grin, "I'm flattered, actually, that you ever wanted to go on a date with me in the first place. When you walked in, you were not what I pictured when Tony said his 'doctor-scientist best friend' would be by to pick up his order." You mused, eyes lighting up when the appetizers arrived. 

"How different was I from your imagination?" Bruce wondered.

You looked away from him to the small plate of stuffed mushrooms that you had ordered and bit your bit, "Well, when he said you were a doctor, I was kind of intimidated and expected you to be scary because he added in that 'scientist' part, and I've never really was good with any of that stuff. But then this attractive older guy walked in looking all warm with his brown hair and brown eyes, and I was kinda done for." You admitted squirming a bit at your confession. 

Bruce found himself a bit taken back, not expecting such a statement from you. But before he could speak up, you continued. 

"And I kept thinking that there was no way I would be able to have a chance with you. I mean, I'm a baker, a pastry chef that has tried a few too many of his own creations, nothing compared to one of the most intelligent people in the world."

Bruce smiled, he couldn't help it. "I think you're beautiful," He said simply, making you choke on the water you were taking a sip from, "You must know about me, about what I hide inside of me everywhere I go," He waited for you to nod before going on, "How could someone as destructive as me get you? You were the one that looked so warm and inviting at the bakery. Even if this is our first date, I feel unworthy." 

A smile of your own lifted your lips, and you tried to hide it behind your hand, but failed. That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to you. 

"I guess we both have our own demons to work through," You mused, "But I think we could work," You added suddenly, deciding to go for it, "If you want."

"I'd like that," Bruce said simply. 

You lapsed into silence, a tense and very awkward silence. This was totally not your environment. 

"Want to order to-go and watch movies at my place?" You blurted after you got up enough courage to do so. 

"Oh God yes," Bruce breathed with relief, you were glad he was just as uncomfortable as you were. 

The waitress came by and took your orders, smiling gently when you started apologizing profusely for leaving and said it was completely fine and that you were not the first to do so. 

She got a very nice tip from you. 

Bruce hailed a cab with one hand, his other was holding yours to not lose you in the crowded New York street. You were carrying your meals. 

You had the cab stop a black from your place so you could buy a few beers before you headed home. You stayed in the little apartment above your bakery. 

Being home and in a more relaxed environment was exactly what you needed. And you found that you and Bruce flowed rather easily together. 

You placed the take out on the coffee table and made Bruce follow you to the bedroom to find him something more comfortable to wear. 

"My younger brother is around your size," You stated as you pulled out a pair of sweats and a large tee shirt, "So these should fit you. It used to annoy me that he would leave his clothes here when he visits, but I suppose I can thank him for once."

"Thank you," Bruce said, heading for the bathroom to change as you stated. 

"Oh, let me get you some hangers for your pants and shirt," You said quickly before grabbing two and handing them to him. "I'll change when you're finished."

You left to let Bruce change and went back to your small living room, placing your food on the coffee table as you turned the tv on and grabbed the forgotten beers and placed them next to the food. 

Soon Bruce walked back to the living room. 

"I have movies in the tv stand that you can look through, and if you don't find anything you want to watch, I have movie channels and Netflix," You trailed off a bit as he did as you said and crouched down to look through said movies, "I'm fine with anything you want to watch." 

Bruce sent you a smile before you went to change. 

Five minutes you came back to see Bruce sitting on the couch eating from your takeout containers, "How about Harry Potter?" 

You grinned and plopped yourself down next to him and grabbed your food, "It's like you truly know the way to my heart." 

-

Even as the movie started, you knew that there was no way you were going to be able to pay attention. Not when Bruce eagerly engaged you in conversation about anything that came to mind. And you were completely fine. 

"Please tell me if I bore you with talking about my work," Bruce suddenly said as the credits started to roll and you went to change the DVD out. 

"Of course," You agreed, "But I like listening to you talk about your work. It's so interesting," You slid The Chamber of Secrets into the DVD player and sat back down the couch, significantly closer to Bruce this time and he wasted no time in wrapping his arm around your shoulders, "I've never really been good at math or science or any of that stuff, but when you talk about it, it's wonderful, I may not understand more than half of it, but it's wonderful," A flush started to creep its way up your neck, "The passion in your voice when you talk, it's intoxicating." 

The burn behind Bruce's eyes made you feel hot like he was stripping away at your layers. 

"You think that way about me," He trailed off, the heat never leaving his eyes or voice but he was noticeably nervous, "Even though you know what I am? What always lurks within me?" 

You smiled softly at the uncertainty in his voice and cupped one of his hands in yours gently, "That's your demon you have to work through, but why try to fight it? I've seen the news and only know the gist of what The Hulk is, but from a very unprofessional point of view, I think you shouldn't fight him, or that part of you. You are The Hulk, but you're also Dr. Bruce Banner, you're one in the same and The Hulk is a part of you, and you should embrace him. Whether you like that part of you or not, it's you." 

Bruce sat in silence for a while, just staring at where your hands met his, absently noting how much smaller your hands were compared to his but just as rough and calloused as his. Probably one too many burns in the kitchen. 

You were right, he would be an idiot not to realize that, but he wasn't sure how someone he was practically a stranger to would be able to read him so easily.

"Stay over for the night, let's keep watching movies and forget about that part of your life for now," You said suddenly, "Live for now and in the moment," You grinned and sat up, "I'm going to the bathroom and I'll bring some blankets back." 

Bruce nodded and watched you leave, not knowing what he did right to meet you. You were everything he needed in a partner and he would be damned if he let you slip through his fingers.

Just as you said, you came back with a few blankets and a few pillows. 

"Let's put on Netflix so we don't have to get up to change out the DVD," You waited for his nod before you turned off the DVD players and switched it back to the TV and turned on Netflix. 

"Thank you," Bruce said as you snuggled back up against him after you chose a movie, "For saying that, I needed to hear that." 

You smiled up at the brunet, "Of course, you superheroes tend to forget that you're just human too. Plus, you're too hard on yourself." 

Bruce returned your smile and went back to the movie, deciding that he really liked the way you felt pressed up against him, and the way you were worming yourself into his heart.

\- - 

"You didn't come home last night," Tony said as soon as he cornered Bruce in his lab. 

Bruce paused but knew there was no point in lying to the brunet. He would eventually wrangle the information out of him if he did lie. 

"No, I didn't." He said easily, continuing to mess with the project before him. 

Tony huffed at the lack of information, "So that means you stayed over at [Name]'s then." 

"That is correct," Again, nothing more stated than answering the question. 

"Does that mean you got some last night," Ton grinned, nudging the man with his elbow and the shit-eating grin never leaving his face. 

Bruce sighed and rolled his eyes, "No, I didn't," Tony made a noise that told him that he didn't believe the biochemist, "We fell asleep watching movies after we bailed from that horribly uptight restaurant that you reserved for us. I mean come on," Bruce said looking away from his work, "Really Tony? What were you thinking with that place? I'm not sure which one of us was more uncomfortable." 

Tony grimaced, "Was it that bad? I thought he wanted to be swept off his feet with a romantic dinner." 

"That just proves the two of you would never have made it in a romantic relationship," Bruce concluded. "It was that bad, we barely made it through the appetizers." 

"Yikes, yeah, I'm going to 'my bad' on that," Tony said and scratched the back of his neck. "But the two of you never got it on? I wanted to know if his ass was as nice as it looks when he wears those black jeans." 

Bruce couldn't stop the grin that surfaced to his face at the comment. "We didn't last night," He repeated, "But we did this morning." 

If Tony were a teenage girl, he would be squealing, but he wasn't. So he did the next best thing and lit up with an excited yell that made Bruce jump. 

"I knew I would get you laid," Tony first beamed brightly, "What was it like? Was it good? It had to be, you've been in a good mood all morning. We're best friends, you need to tell me everything," He gushed, "When are you going to bring him over?" 

A chuckle left Bruce, he should have expected nothing less from Tony. 

"His ass is as nice as it looks," He started off, dropping the tools he was using to turn and lean back against the bench, "He promised to bring over some of those muffins you love as thanks for setting us up, so he'll be over later today." Tony laughed at that, "But It was nice, everything about it was. He's so soft, he's got incredible thighs," Bruce felt himself flush just talking about it, "He's perfect though, he..."

\- * -

_Bruce woke up to a gentle pressure on top of him. You were laying awake on him, absently drawing patterns on his arm._

_You noticed he was waking up, so you sat up a bit, smiling down at him as he gave you a sleepy smile of his own._

_"Good morning," You chirped, "Sleep well?"_

_"I did," He said as he rubbed his eyes a bit to wake him up more, "You?"_

_You nodded and sat up full to straddle his hips, his hands immediately resting on your thighs, "You know," You started, the tone in your voice making Bruce readily pay attention to you, "I don't usually hook up on the first date," Bruce's pulse skipped a bit, "But what if I make you breakfast and count it as our second date, and I'll wake you up properly," You purred in a sultry tone._

_Bruce groaned and gripped your thighs, "God yes."_

_You laughed lightly and pressed your lips against his in your first proper kiss with the man._

\- * - 

"- Hello? Paging Doctor Banner," Tony said waving his hand in front of Bruce's face to get his attention, "Lost you there for a little buddy, was it that good to distract you like that?" He grinned wolfishly. 

Again, Bruce flushed and pushed Tony away half-heartedly. 

"There is a guest waiting in the kitchen for both you and Dr. Banner, Mr. Stark," JARVIS chimed in, making the billionaire beam. 

"Must be your boyfriend," Tony said as he quickly left the room, not waiting for Bruce to follow, even though he was hot on Tony's heels. 

\- 

"Hello," You chirped as the two stepped off the elevator, "I brought gifts," You added gesturing to the bags on the counter, "I wasn't sure if your whole squad would be here, so I made enough to feed an army." 

"God, you're an angle [Name] and if you don't marry Bruce so we can have you forever, I'm going to kidnap you and make you live here forever," Tony moaned as he reached for the nearest bag. 

You flushed but greeted Bruce with a kiss on the cheek when he stepped up to you, smiling as he stole another kiss on the lips before he dove into the treats as well. 

"We're actually expecting everyone soon, so it's good that you made so much," Bruce said casually, "Want something to drink?" He asked as he took out a cranberry scone and headed towards the fridge. 

"Sure," You said and chuckled at Tony stuffing his face with a muffin, "I guess you like my offering of thanks?" 

"I love it and I love you," He said around a mouthful of muffin. 

"I'm glad," You laughed, "And thank you for the sentiment."

Just as the other Avengers started filtering into the kitchen, starting with Captain Rogers and Natasha, Tony introducing you as Bruce's boyfriend, the brunet wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you close. 

"Are you sure you want to get involved with all of this?" He asked as Clint dropped down from God knows where and stole a few treats before disappearing again.

You smiled at the man, pressing a slow kiss against his lips as if that simple press of lips would convey all that you felt for the man in such a short amount of time, "I got involved the moment you walked into my bakery, we're stuck together now." 

"I'm glad." Bruce grinned, ignoring Tony's wolf-whistle as he swept you into a deeper kiss. 

If he were to be stuck with anyone, he was glad it was with you.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter @ren_writes


End file.
